Prophéties Secrètes
by Gaabrielle
Summary: Une prophétie peut être une choses très intéressante. Spécialement quand elle se rapporte à Bella Swan. Traduction de bexi21. RECHERCHE DES TRADUCTEURS !
1. Chapitre 1: Vera et le mystérieux EC

**Titre:** Prophéties Secrètes

**Auteur:** bexi21

**Traductrice:** Gaabrielle

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas la mienne et est tout droit sortie de l'imagination de bexi21. Je n'en fais que la traduction. Sinon, tout appartient à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Synopsis:** Une prophétie peut être une choses très intéressante. Spécialement quand elle se rapporte à Bella Swan.

**Chapitre 1: Vera et le Mystérieux EC**

-

-

« Le destin n'est pas une question de chance, mais une question de choix. Ce n'est pas une chose à attendre. C'est une chose à atteindre »

-William Jennings Bryan

-

-

_Edward se tenait devant moi, chaque centimètre du magnifique Dieu qu'il était. Ces yeux topaze ne montraient aucune émotion. Sa voix était calme._

_-Et tes souvenirs ?_

_J'avais besoin de savoir s'il pourrait un jour m'oublier. S'il devait partir, je devais le savoir. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Jamais._

_-Eh bien... Je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma... race se laisse facilement distraire._

_Mon coeur chuta. C'était comme si je m'écrasait à la vitesse de la lumière – comme si j'étais dans la Tour de la Terreur à Disneyland, mais seulement ceci n'était pas amusant. Ce n'était pas une promenade de plaisir. C'était un cauchemar, et je devais trouver un moyen de m'en sortir._

_-Voilà, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus._

_La vérité me frappa tout d'un coup._

_-Alice ne reviendra pas._

_-Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir._

_Ceci devait avoir été un rêve. Cela devait être un rêve! Edward ne me quitterait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas. Il m'avait fait une promesse. J'essayais de me pincer mais la sensation de picotement que je ressentis me fit réaliser que c'était réel. Tout était réel._

_-Alice est partie?_

_Il dit quelques mots pour expliquer son absence mais je n'entendis presque rien. Sa voix était comme une douce musique transportée à travers les bois. Elle n'avait aucune diction, aucune syllabe que je ne pouvait entendre clairement. J'était gelée, immobile._

_-Au revoir Bella._

-Edward!

Je criai alors que mon corps se relevait soudainement en position assise. La sueur dégoulinait sur mon cou, mon dos, mouillant ma camisole mince. Je haletai en reprenant mon souffle. C'était douloureux, ce serrement dans ma poitrine.

La pluie coulait sur ma fenêtre alors que je me tournai vers elle, regardant la foudre illuminer le ciel nocturne. Je pouvais sentir les larmes rouler le long de mon visage, mais cela m'importait peu. Il fût un temps où je pouvais me pelotonner contre un corps froid comme la pierre qui chasserait mes larmes. Mais plus maintenant. Le froid ne m'avait jamais quittée mais aujourd'hui, j'étais seule.

Je fixai devant moi, ne voyant rien en particulier. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait une façon que mon cauchemar ne soit pas réel. Mais il l'était. Chaque nuit c'était réel.

Et la douleur... Elle était réelle aussi, courant à travers moi, me frappant de chaque angle. Je ne pourrais jamais y échapper. Même déménager à Jacksonville ne m'avait pas aidée. C'était presque comme si la douleur était pire. Parce que j'était si loin de l'endroit où Edward et sa famille avaient existé. C'était comme si j'essayais de les oublier, mais que mon coeur ne me laissait pas faire.

Et je détestais ça.

Je détestais me sentir comme ça tout le temps. Il ne restait plus rien de moi. J'étais creuse. Vide.

Un faible grincement résonna du couloir et je restai là, attendant que ma mère vienne.

Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le fasse. Je savais qu'elle était debout de l'autre côté de ma porte, écoutant attentivement pour tout gémissement ou pleurs. Lors des deux premières semaines de mon séjour, elle entrait et me tenait dans ses bras, me berçant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me prenne de nouveau. C'était agréable, pour une fois, qu'elle prenne soin de moi au lieu du contraire.

Son attention était inutile cependant. Le même cauchemar toumentait mon esprit ces trois derniers mois. Peu importe qu'elle reste avec moi pour une heure ou plus. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour repousser les rêves.

Je soupirai. Ceci s'améliorerait-il jamais ? Tant de questions fusaient dans mon cerveau – un millier d'entre elles – toutes sans réponse.

Éventuellement, je m'autorisai à me recoucher sur le matelas. Mes yeux faisaient face au mur alors que je saisissait la couverture en la ramenant sur moi, recherchant désespérement son confort. Pendant des heures, je restai ainsi, fixant aveuglement le vide, permettant à mon esprit de s'arrêter complètement. À un certain moment durant la nuit, je dérivai vers le sommeil, rêvant d'yeux ambrés.

-

-

Je m'étais réveillée du bon pied. Le soleil brillait par la fenêtre, ses rayons cascadant sur moi alors que je me relevais dans mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux et me cachais avec ma main, la lumière m'aveuglant momentanément.

Encore, j'étais assailie par le cauchemar et encore, ma poitrine se serra douloureusement avec chaque respiration. Cela faisait mal de savoir que j'allais devoir vivre le reste de ma vie sans lui. Et le fait que je n'avais personne à qui me confier me renfermait de plus en plus sur moi-même à chaque jour qui passait.

Avec regret, je sortis de mon lit et me trimbalai maladroitement vers ma salle de bain. J'ouvris la lumière, le regrettant instantanément. La lumière était aveuglante içi aussi. Ma tête me faisait mal, battant sans relâche. Mes yeux étaient rouges, bouffis et montrant les traces des larmes qui avaient échappé à mon contrôle. Me fixant dans le mirroir, je réalisai que je ne me reconnaissais plus. Ma peau avait pris une couleur grise, pâlement maladive. Mes os protubéraient plus que ce que j'étais sûre qu'il était normal pour mon corps. Encore, je regardai mon reflet, et je ne pouvais pas arriver à m'en soucier. Et alors que cela aurait dû m'embêter ...

Cela ne le fit pas.

Aujourd'hui était comme un autre jour. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai, descendit les escaliers comme si mon corps était sur un autopilote. Mes mouvements étaient robotiques. Mes phrases n'étaient que des murmures. Il ne restait rien de la vie que j'avais un jour vécue à Forks, Washington. Je survivai uniquement dans la coquille de mon corps, m'accrochant durant le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse.

Renée me jeta un coup d'oeil de son café lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine. Je pris une banane et m'assis, la fixant comme pour me forcer à désirer son goût sucré, fruité. Mais comme chaque matin, je ne goutai que des cendres

Le faible raclement de gorge de ma mère m'alerta qu'elle voulait me parler. Toutefois, je n'y donnai aucune attention alors que je mangeais mon déjeuner en silence. Si elle voulait me parler, elle pouvait. Et j'écouterais. Mais si elle choisissait de ne pas me parler, alors c'était bien aussi. Je détestais le fait que j'agissais si mal en présence de ma mère, mais encore, je ne pouvais pas arriver à m'en soucier. Je prenais le confort de sa consolation lorsque les cauchemars me tourmentaient durant mon sommeil. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus que ça.

Cinq lentes et douloureuses minutes passèrent. Renée continuait de siroter son café en prétendant parcourir le journal du matin qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Phil prenait sa douche au premier étage et dans 10 minutes il entrerait dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café lui aussi. Seulement je ne le voyais jamais. Parce que dans exactement une minute, je me lèverais, jèterais mes déchets, prendrais mon sac, et partirais pour une autre journée à l'école.

Nous ne vivions qu'à quelques rues, donc je n'avais jamais besoin de conduire à quelque part. À part aller à mes cours, je restais à la maison.

-Je te verrai ce soir, murmurai-je, avant de marcher paresseusement vers la porte d'entrée.

L'air était tiède contre ma peau, mais cela ne faisait rien pour me soulager du froid glacial en proie à chacun de mes pas.

Içi le soleil brillait chaque jour, avec l'exception d'une tempête occasionnelle. Et quand le temps s'écartait de la normale estivale, il se montrait sans pitié, d'une manière où j'étais heureuse de voir la pluie, car le soleil me rappelait trop comment les Cullens n'étaient jamais là. Toutefois, je détestais aussi la pluie car elle me rappelait lorsqu'ils étaient effectivement présents.

L'école n'était pas très différente içi comparé à Forks High. C'était plus grand mais les gens étaient généralement les mêmes. Il y avait les Jessica Stanley et les Lauren Mallory. Occasionellement, je voyais quelques Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley. Et toujours, toujours, il y avait des Angela Weber dans chaque classe. Mais personne ne me parlait. Je restais seule, toujours assise dans le fond de la classe, prenant soigneusement des notes. Mon corps était là; mon esprit écoutait les leçons, recueuillant des choses qui ne valaient rien. Mais généralement, j'étais une forme sans vie, mécanique. Mes routines ne changeaient pas, ma vie était ennuyeuse, et plus important encore, j'étais seule.

Le dîner n'était jamais la partie la plus excitante de ma journée comme ce l'était pour la majorité de la population de l'école. Je m'assoyais seule à une petite table circulaire, sur le côté de la cafétéria. Personne ne me prêtait attention j'en faisait de même. Donc, je peux honnêtement dire que j'étais quelque peu choquée lorsque je sentis et vis la présence de quelqu'un debout devant moi.

Je levai les yeux de mon sandwich au jambon et au fromage peu attrayant pour rencontrer le visage d'une fille qui ne pouvait être plus vieille que moi. Instatanément, j'eus un hoquet de surprise, car excepté les longues cascades de cheveux noirs, elle ressemblait d'une manière étonnante à Alice Cullen.

Salut, gazouilla-t-elle, son sourire inutilement large. Ça te dérange si je m'asseois içi ? C'est plein partout ailleurs.

Je restai assise en silence pendant quelques instant, béate comme si j'étais un poisson, ouvrant et fermant ma bouche.

Euh ... Oui, bien sûr.

Elle sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, et s'assit dans la chaisse en face de moi. À part son apparence familière, il n'y avait rien d'autre de très spectaculaire à propos d'elle. Toutefois, les murmures qui flottaient dans la cafétéria me disaient que tout le monde semblait penser le contraire.

Mon nom est Vera. Je viens juste d'emménager, expliqua-t-elle, en me présentant sa main.

Hésitante, je serrai sa main, remarquant comment une forte sensation de picotement, presque comme une étincelle, traversait mon bras. Ce n'était rien comparé à comment je me sentais en quand j'étais avec Edward ou avec les autres Cullens. Cette sensation, quelle qu'elle soit, m'effraya. Au lieu de me comporter grossièrement et d'arracher ma main hors de la sienne, je levai mon regard pour rencontrer le sien.

Moi c'est Bella.

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de ses yeux. Ils étaient violets. Un violet profond, hypnotisant. Encore une fois, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me cacher dans un coin. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait plus à propos d'elle que ce que je pouvais voir.

Enchantée de te rencontrer, Bella, dit-elle, souriant de son immense sourire une fois de plus.

Elle relâcha ma main et commença à chercher dans son dîner. Je pris cette opportunité pour étudier son apparence. Contrairement à Alice, elle ne portait pas de vêtements griffés, mais elle n'avait certainement pas mauvais goût. Elle ne portait qu'un chandail noir à manches longues et une paires de jeans bleus foncés normaux. Rien de remarquable, mais elle le portait comme si l'ensemble valait un millions de dollars.

Alors, commença-t-elle, prenant une bouchée de sa salade. Où habites-tu, Bella ?

Au bout de la rue, pas très loin d'içi.

Elle acquiesa, prenant une autre bouchée avant de se lancer dans une série de questions, auxquelles je répondis le plus simplement possible. Je lui posai quelques questions içi et là, découvrant qu'elle avait déménagé d'Italie et que son père était dans l'armée. Elle avait deux frères aînés, une grande soeur et vivait à a peu près 30 minutes de l'école.

C'était bizarre ... parler avec quelqu'un pour faire changement. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre d'aimer ça. Mais comme Alice, elle parlait à 90 miles à l'heure, ce qui me permettait de continuer à me vautrer dans ma propre pitié avec aisance, mais aussi comme Alice, je ne pouvais arrêter de la regarder.

Vera, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?, lui demandai-je, prenant nerveusement un morceau du pain de mon sandwich.

Elle a tenu sa fourchette dans les airs et m'a regardée avec des yeux larges, curieux. " Bien sûr "

- Et bien, je me demandais juste ... pourquoi tes yeux étaient de cette couleur. Est-ce des verres de contact ?

J'aurais pu me frapper pour la stupidité de cette question. Bien sûr que je savais que ce n'était pas des lentilles. De tout le monde, j'aurais dû connaître la réponse à cette question. Je grimaçai alors qu'une paire d'yeux fauves entrait dans mon esprit.

Mais Vera ne semblait pas trouver la question stupide et elle continua, mangeant joyeusement sa salade tout en parlant : " Non, quoique je me fais souvent poser cette question. C'est un défaut de naissance. Ça court dans la famille. " Elle souria, me hochant la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de son eau.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire en retour, mais je ne réussis qu'à produire une grimace plutôt constipée.

Donc, quelles autres cours as-tu ?, me demanda-t-elle soudainement. Peut-être que nous en avons ensemble.

Il s'est avéré que nous avions bel et bien un cours en commun. Le dernier de la journée en fait, et aussi celui que j'aimais le moins. Biologie.

Vera s'exclaffa à mon dégoût pour ce cours plus tard dans l'après-midi alors que nous marchions vers la salle de science ensemble.

Tu n'aimes pas la biologie parce qu'il y a trop de maths ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui sortis une excuse désolée tout en passant un groupe de Jessicas Stanley.

Non, je veux dire, je me débrouillais avec mais à mon ancienne école, j'avais toujours quelqu'un ...

Un souvenir d'Edward s'approchant au dessus de la table de la cuisine pour m'aider avec les calculs passa devant mes yeux. Tout ce que je voyais était son sourire tordu.

... euh ... quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ça.

Oh... , gazouilla-t-elle. Eh bien, tu es chanceuse, je suis fabuleuse en bio.

Merveilleux. N'es-tu pas juste spéciale ?

Je la suivis dans la classe de Mr. Matthews, gardant ma tête baissée à tous les autres élèves qui semblaient être bouche bée devant Vera. Ma table de labo était comme toutes mes autres places. À l'arrière de la classe.

Soupirant, je laissai tomber mon sac et jettai un coup d'oeil à Vera, la regardant avec une légère curiosité alors qu'elle discutait vivement avec Mr. Matthews.

Il regarda la feuille des places de classe après lui avoir donné le manuel pour le cours.

Bien, Mlle. Rigas, vous pouvez prendre le siège à côté de Mr. Hines.

Je grimaçai au garçon boutonneux assis au côté opposé de la classe. Il était le seul sans partenaire de labo. Mais si ce n'était pas de la feuille des places, je serais probablement dans sa situation en ce moment et non pas assise à côté d'un des plus grands sportifs de l'école, Marty Andrews.

Je me tendis alors que Marty riait de bon coeur en éjectant une boule de papier hors d'un stylo vide qui atterit plus loin dans la classe. _Non. Je pense que je préfèrerais être seule finalement._

Alors que je reportais mon attention au devant de la salle, je remarquais que Vera n'avait pas bougé de sa place. En fait, elle fixait Mr. Matthews ostensiblement, presque pour essayer de capter son attention. Immédiatement, il leva brusquement la tête de ses papiers sur son bureau et la regarda avec stupéfaction. Je regardai autour pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre remarquai cet échange silencieux, mais il semblait que je sois la seule.

Finalement, Mr. Matthews parla.

Mr. Andrews, beugla-t-il, reportant son attention sur ma table.

Tout le monde se retourna alors que Marty cachait hâtivement son stylo vide.

Oui monsieur ?

Vous changez de partenaires de labo. À partir de maintenant vous serez avec Mr. Hines et Mlle. Swan, vous serez partenaire avec Mlle. Rigas.

Marty et moi regardions notre professeur comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, toutefois je suis sûre que mon raisonnement était différent du sien.

Les minutes passent, Mr. Andrews. Tic tac. On bouge.

Je regardai sous le choc alors que Marty rammassait toutes ses affaires et s'en allait en trainant les pieds vers la table du garçon boutonneux. En quelques secondes, Vera était assise à côté de moi, un large sourire coléé sur son visage elfique.

N'est-ce pas excitant ? , murmura-t-elle, sortant un nouveau cahier de notes noir. Je peux t'aider avec les maths maintenant.

Je l'ai regardée dans le vide pendant quelques instants, incapable de penser à quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Elle me fixa en retour curieusement, les sourcils froncés. " Quoi? "

Comment ...

Je secouai la tête, essayant de discerver ce que je venais juste de voir.

Comment as-tu fait ça? Faire en sorte que Mr. Andrews change d'idée ?

Je lui ai juste demandé, Bella, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, déjà en train d'écrire la date du jour en haut d'une feuille vierge.

Mais je ne t'ai pas vue parler.

Elle s'exclaffa avant de finalement reposer son stylo et se tourner vers moi.

Et bien, je lui _ai_ parlé. Par ailleurs, n'es-tu pas contente ? Je ne vois pas personne apprécier _ce_ gars balourd comme partenaire de labo de toute manière, répondit-elle, pointant Marty qui maintenant s'assoyait aussi loin que possible de son partenaire.

Normalement, je suis une retardée socialement, mais aujourd'hui j'étais absolument sûre que j'avais l'air encore plus idiote que d'habitude en lui répondant : " Mais ... "

Alors tout le monde, parlons des liens carboniques.

La voix de Mr. Matthews explosa fortement dans toute la classe, signalant la fin de notre discussion.

Alors je restai assise là, essayant de mon mieux de rester concentrée sur la leçon du jour mais sans succès. Vera était différente. Elle n'était certainement pas un vampire, ça j'en était certaine. Mais je savais ce dont j'avais été témoin plus tôt. Je n'étais pas folle. J'avais peut-être agi de la sorte quelques fois, mais moi d'entre tous savais qu'il y avait d'autres êtres dans le monde autre que des humains. Était-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas humaine ? Je chassai cette pensée de ma tête et jurai de prendre une sieste bien méritée dès que je rentrai à la maison.

Occasionellement, je tentai un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, mais Vera était simplement en train de prendre des notes, comme tout le monde dans la salle. Juste sous son cahier de notes se trouvaient quelques feuilles de papier dont les coins étaient visibles sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai de plus près, remarquant les lettres et symboles écrits à la main qui semblaient décorer les bords. Je les auraient écartés pour rien de plus que le produit d'un griffonnage inoffensif, si ce n'était que pour deux lettres qui firent enfler et exploser mon coeur tout d'un coup. Deux lettres qui me douchèrent d'une froideur glaciale que je n'aimais pas tant que ça.

" _E.C._ "

Lentement, je me tournai pour regarder Vera pleinement. À ma surprise, elle me fixait directement, avec un sourire simple et doux sur le visage. Ses yeux violets étincelaient sous l'éclairage des néons d'une telle manière que je reculai visiblement. Elle me fit alors un clin d'oeil et recommença à prendre ses notes comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Je me tounai rapidement, prétendant que, moi aussi, j'étais intéressée à prendre des notes de biologie, déplaçant vivement mon stylo sur le papier. Alors qu'en réalité, je passai le reste de la période à me demander seulement qui était Vera Rigas et pourquoi elle semblait avoir un tel intérêt envers moi.

-

-

S'il vous plaît, les reviews sont la seule manière que j'ai de savoir votre appréciation (ou votre non-appréciation) de cette histoire. Évidement ce n'est pas la mienne, mais je prends tous les commentaires que vous ayiez à émmettre, que ce soit sur la traduction ou sur l'histoire elle-même (dans ce cas, je serais heureuse de transmettre vos reviews à bexi21, l'auteure de cette histoire). Traduire ce chapitre m'a pris plusieurs semaines, mais laisser un mot prend deux minutes! À ce propos, je cherche un/une co-traducteur/trice, qui connait bien l'anglais et qui accepterais de traduire avec moi ! Cela m'aiderait É-NOR-MÉ-MENT, et je pourrais poster les autres chapitre beaucoup plus vite.

Si vous remarquez quelque erreur que ce soit, vous pouvez toujours m'en faire part et je me ferai une joie de la corriger!

Le bouton "review" est juste en bas, n'hésitez pas! :)

Gaabrielle xoxo


	2. Chapitre 2: Vera, mystérieuse ?

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas la mienne et est tout droit sortie de l'imagination de bexi21. Je n'en fais que la traduction. Sinon, tout appartient à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Remerciements** : Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ou dans leur « Story Alert ». C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous faire découvrir cette histoire. Un merci spécial à _Mrs Esmee Cullen_ qui m'a écrit ma première review et à _Bellarde_ pour la deuxième, ainsi qu'à _chouchoumag _pour la troisième. Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour répondre à vos review et les transmettre à l'auteure, **bexi21**.

Je voudrais aussi re-remercier _Bellarde_ qui a accepté d'être ma Co-traductrice ! J'espère ainsi pouvoir poster les autres chapitres plus rapidement !

-

-

-

_" E.C. "_

_Lentement, je me suis tournée pour regarder Vera pleinement. À ma surprise, elle me fixait directement, avec un sourire simple et doux sur le visage. Ses yeux violets étincelaient sous l'éclairage des néons d'une telle manière que je reculai visiblement. Elle me fit alors un clin d'œil et recommença à prendre ses notes comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé._

Je me retournai rapidement, prétendant que, moi aussi, j'étais intéressée à prendre des notes de biologie, déplaçant vivement mon stylo sur le papier. Alors qu'en réalité, je passai le reste de la période à me demander seulement qui était Vera Rigas et pourquoi elle semblait avoir un tel intérêt envers moi.

**Chapitre 2: Vous dites que Vera est mystérieuse ?**

-

-

La brise tiède balaya ma peau alors que je faisais le trajet de 5 rues de retour jusque chez moi. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée intéressante ... c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il me semblait que j'aurais bientôt une nouvelle amie ici à Jacksonville. Qu'il m'en plaise ou non, je n'en étais pas sûre. Toutefois, je planifiais d'en profiter, en commençant par rencontrer Vera à la librairie après l'école demain. Et s'il y avait un moment où je pouvais la questionner à propos de ses "gribouillages", c'était celui-ci. De plus, Renée et Phil voudraient que je revoie des gens. N'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant, j'ajustais la bretelle de mon sac, levant les yeux vers le ciel illuminé par le soleil. Dans un certain sens, je souhaitais presque être restée à Forks. Au moins là-bas, Charlie ne serait pas susceptible d'exprimer son soucis pour ma ... condition actuelle. Je pourrais prétendre de bien aller, entourée par mes amis à Forks High, bien plus facilement que je ne le pouvais ici. De plus, il y avait toujours Jacob. Il m'envoie toujours un e-mail de temps en temps. Je savais qu'il devait être à l'école pour le faire mais juste le fait qu'il fasse ce genre d'effort était étrangement réconfortant.

Mes pensées devinrent noires alors que je pensais à Billy Black. Je suis sûre qu'il éprouvait une grande satisfaction envers ma situation. "_Nous te surveillerons."_ Essaie donc de me surveiller neufs états plus loin! Ou était-ce dix?

Le vent augmenta légèrement, formant un rideau devant mes yeux et bloquant complètement ma vision. Pas une bonne chose pour les maladroits.

Je perdis pied sur un bout de trottoir inégal, cognant mon orteil durant le processus. Mes poumons se vidèrent de leur air dans un inaudible "whoosh!", et je tombais vers le sol. Instantanément, je sortis mes mains pour attraper le poids de mon corps, réussissant seulement à égratigner la première couche de peau sur mes poignets.

Merveilleux.

Reconnaissante du fait que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué mon gracieux trébuchement en pleine face, je me relevais rapidement et marchais les deux dernières rues, surveillant attentivement où je mettais les pieds.

La voiture de Phil était toujours absente lorsque je marchais dans le petit chemin menant à la porte de devant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était toujours à sa pratique. La moustiquaire de la porte grinça lorsque je l'ouvris, le retenant de mon pied alors que je fouillais dans mes clés. Dans l'ensemble, notre maison à Jacksonville était belle et définitivement spacieuse pour une famille de trois personnes comme la nôtre. Nous avions une piscine intérieure et tout. Donc, lorsque ma mère m'avait dit que je me plairais bien ici, elle ne mentait pas. Le seul problème était que je manquais de la capacité émotionnelle de réellement m'en soucier.

Le son de la voix de Renée résonna dans la maison à mon entrée. En marchant devant la cuisine je remarquais qu'elle avait une conversation animée au téléphone, assise paresseusement sur l'un des tabourets du bar tout en parlant. Elle remarqua ma présence et forma silencieusement les mots " bonjour, chérie", avant que je monte les escaliers.

Je laissais tomber mon sac dans un fort bruit en entrant dans ma chambre. Le soleil entrait toujours à pleins rayons sur le plancher, illuminant l'endroit avec une chaude gaieté. Mais toujours le froid qui me hantait ne cessait jamais.

La chair nouvellement exposée de mes poignets me piquait. Il fût un temps où des mains froides auraient enveloppé les miennes, les tenant délicatement tout en pansant les plaies. Mais ce qui était alors la réalité ... n'était plus maintenant qu'un rêve.

Me sentant plus seule que jamais depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pansai mes plaies moi-même.

Le reste de ma journée était monotone. Ennuyeuse.

Je dînai avec mes parents et écoutais Phil alors qu'il parlait sans relâche de la pratique d'aujourd'hui. Ensuite, je nettoyais la vaisselle et montais en haut pour finir mes devoirs.

Aux environs de dix heures, je rampai finalement vers le lit, faisant tout en mon pouvoir pour me forcer à dormir. Encore, le cauchemar hantait mon esprit et je me réveillai en sursaut, étreignant ma poitrine qui se serrait douloureusement.

Quelques pleurs s'échappèrent des mes lèvres alors que je prenais ma tête entre mes mains. Cela finirait-il un jour ? Serais-je jamais normale à nouveau ? Je pouvais sentir les larmes glisser entre mes doigts et tomber le long de mes poignets. Ce sentiment me fit seulement pleurer plus fort.

Éventuellement, je relevais la tête pour prendre un mouchoir. Ce faisant, je captai un infime mouvement du coin de l'œil. L'ombre d'une figure était jetée sur mon mur, presque comme si quelqu'un me regardait de ma fenêtre.

Un frisson glacé s'abattit sur ma colonne vertébrale alors que je me tournais immédiatement vers ma fenêtre, ne sachant quoi ou qui aurais-je dû m'attendre à voir.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement les arbres se balançant légèrement sous la brise nocturne.

Et lorsque je me retournai, l'ombre était elle aussi partie. Déglutissant fortement, j'atteignis la lampe sur ma table de chevet et je l'allumai. Sa douce lueur resta illuminée pour le restant de la nuit. Cela ne m'aida jamais à me rendormir, mais d'une certaine façon, je me sentis vaguement plus réconfortée par sa présence.

-

-

La journée d'après fût la même que hier. Je mangeais mon déjeuner en silence. Je marchais dans les couloirs de mon école en silence, évitant prudemment toute attention. Et lorsque le dîner arriva, Vera m'attendait à ma table.

Tu as l'air terrible, déclara-t-elle, me regardant avec inquiétude alors que je m'assoyais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. « Merci »

Non, sérieusement, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle semblait véritablement concernée alors qu'elle déballait un sandwich. Et autant que j'aie essayé de ne pas me dérober à l'intensité de ses yeux violets, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

Ouais, je vais bien. Juste pas très bien dormi.

Je sortis mon propre sandwich, qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'être un peu giflé afin de revenir en vie, et grimaçai. Me sentant légèrement nauséeuse, je le mis silencieusement à l'écart.

Hé, ça te dérange si on va à la librairie publique au lieu de celle de l'école ? Je veux dire, pourquoi aller à celle ici ? C'est tellement ennuyeux, dit-elle, prenais une énorme bouchée de son repas.

Je la regardai en me demandant pourquoi elle voulait tant aller à la bibliothèque de toute façon.

Euh ... non, c'est bien, mais c'est à peu près dix minutes en voiture d'ici. Et je n'en ai pas, ajoutais-je sombrement.

Amener le camion ici était hors de question. Renée refusait d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi sale stationné à l'extérieur de notre maison. Alors, il est resté avec Charlie. Et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je le préférais de cette façon. Trop de souvenirs auxquels je ne voulais plus faire face.

- C'est cool. Je vais conduire !, gazouilla-t-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil joyeusement.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire, tout en me disant que je voulais seulement que la journée se termine.

À mon heureuse surprise, quelqu'un là-haut devait vraiment m'aimer, parce que les trois dernières classes de la journée s'envolèrent rapidement. Bientôt nous étions en train de conduire le long de la route dans l'Audi de Vera, accélérant vers la librairie. Je ricanai silencieusement, sachant que cette voiture serait assez bonne pour les Cullen mais définitivement pas assez rapide pour Alice.

Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?, demanda Vera, me souriant.

Elle descendit sa fenêtre et laissa le vent tiède traverser ses longs cheveux noirs.

Je souris. "Rien vraiment. Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu aller à la bibliothèque ?"

Faire du travail, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas combien j'en ai. En plus, c'est beaucoup plus silencieux que ma maison.

Ah, répondis-je plutôt platement, portant mon regard hors de la fenêtre.

J'avais été plusieurs fois à la librairie avant, à chaque fois que Renée avait senti le besoin de me laisser emprunter sa voiture, alors je pouvais dire honnêtement que le choix de Vera pour une sortie ne me dérangeait pas.

Le stationnement était relativement vide lorsque nous arrivâmes et je n'aurais pu en être plus reconnaissante. Pas que cela fasse une différence s'il y avait des millions de personnes ou pas. La librairie était un large immeuble d'un étage avec plusieurs espaces clos où il était possible de lire en paix sans se préoccuper des gens qui rôdaient aux alentours.

C'était un endroit agréable et le seul où je m'étais sentie quelque peu à l'aise depuis que j'avais déménagé.

Les sacs remplis de livres sous la main, Vera et moi fîmes le chemin jusqu'aux portes de la librairie et jusque dans la salle principale. Les hauts plafonds voûtés ajoutaient quelque chose de plus à cet espace exceptionnel et je sentis instantanément mon corps se relaxer.

Les deux heures suivantes, nous étions assises à une table circulaire mise sur le côté. Et de temps en temps, je levais les yeux du livre que je lisais pour voir quelles notes Vera avaient dispersé autour de la table. Mes yeux scannaient frénétiquement chaque page à la recherche de ces deux fameuses lettres lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas.

Après qu'un autre vingt minutes soient passées, J'avais finalement pris la décision de laisser tomber. Évidement, ce fut exactement à ce moment qu'elle sortit un autre cahier de notes de son sac et laissa tomber quelques feuilles sur le sol. Instinctivement, je me penchai pour les attraper. Et mon cœur s'arrêta presque.

Là, en haut de chaque page, se trouvaient les deux lettres que j'avais vues en classe hier. « _E.C._ ». Je clignai des yeux fortement, me demandant si peut-être j'étais délirante et peu heureuse de constater que je ne l'étais pas. Juste en dessous des lettres, il y avait d'autres symboles dessinés et des noms écrits dont je ne comprenais rien, mais une phrase m'attira, si familière et pourtant si terrifiante. « _Deux foncés, l'autre pâle. _» Je sentis un faible frisson traverser ma colonne vertébrale alors que je me redressais et remis rapidement les papiers à Vera, me forçant à faire un sourire d'excuse.

Elle me fixa attentivement et j'eus à combattre le désir ardent de me cacher dans un coin de la bibliothèque et de ne jamais en sortir. Éventuellement, son expression dure se radoucit et elle replaça soigneusement les papiers dans son sac.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui demander. Je savais, spécialement après ce regard, que je ne devrais même pas rêver de lui poser cette question. Mais parce que je suis socialement inadaptée, je l'ai fait quand même.

Vera ? lui demandais-je prudemment, surveillant ses réactions de près.

Elle inclina sa tête vers moi tout en remplissant une feuille d'exercices de statistiques, mais ne leva jamais son regard vers le mien. Alors, je le pris comme le droit de parler d'avantage. « Qui est E.C.? »

Sa tête se releva si brusquement, j'étais sûre qu'elle s'était étiré un muscle. Mais à ce moment, alors que ses yeux brillaient dangereusement sous la lumière, ses possibles problèmes de cou étaient le dernier de mes soucis.

Quoi ?

Sa voix était éteinte et n'avait certainement pas le ton enjoué et musical que j'étais habituée d'entendre maintenant.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose … n'importe quoi … mais avant que je puisse le faire, une forte voix me coupa.

Salut, poulette ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Immédiatement, le regard de Vera passa de moi à deux grands gars aux cheveux foncés qui se tenaient maintenant à notre table. Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être bien plus âgés que nous, mais le mot « garçon » arrivait à peine à les décrire. Ils étaient énormes, dans le sens de vraiment volumineux, ce qui me fit soudainement penser à Emmett.

Doux Jésus, Alex! Vera hissa-t-elle. Faut-il vraiment que tu sois si bruyant en sortant de nulle part comme ça ?

L'homme, que je pris pour Alex, hocha la tête avec un sourire ironique. Une minuscule pointe d'accent teintait sa voix, mais je ne pus le replacer.

Absolument, sœurette. À quoi servirait un grand frère sinon ?

Vera roula des yeux négligemment et se retourna vers moi, le commentaire sur « _E.C._ » complètement oublié.

Désolée, Bella. Ce sont mes deux frères, Alex et Damian.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi, souriant brillamment, et j'eus à mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas haleter de surprise. Comme leur sœur, ils avaient tout deux les mêmes brillants yeux violets.

C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella, m'accueillit Damian en tendant la main vers moi.

Je souris et serrai sa main doucement. Damian était un peu plus petit qu'Alex et il avait les cheveux légèrement plus longs et plus frisés, mais les deux étaient également beaux. Le sentiment honni et beaucoup trop familier se glissa en moi alors que je regardai la famille modelesque commencer à discuter silencieusement entre eux.

Ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air, je m'excusais silencieusement et marchai vers la réception, trois nouveaux livres en main. La vieille libraire, Mme. Fitch, me regarda ostensiblement du bout de ses lunettes alors que j'approchais du comptoir.

Bonjour Madame Fitch.

J'espérais que ma voix ne sonne pas trop déprimante, mais ce fut probablement le cas.

Bonjour Bella, dit-elle, un léger sourire soulevant les coins de sa bouche alors qu'elle prenait les trois livres. C'est bien de revoir une habituée ici.

Fronçant les sourcils en la regardant scanner ma carte de bibliothèque, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question.

Vraiment ? Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de nouvelles personnes ici ou quoi ?

Elle soupira et hocha la tête en direction de ma table.

Ces deux jeunes hommes là-bas.

Je me tournai, surveillant de près Alex et Damian alors qu'ils s'assoyaient, leurs deux visages portant des expressions graves similaires.

Ils ont été ici des heures durant pour les trois derniers jours.

Elle secoua la tête en agacement, comme si passer cette quantité de temps dans une librairie était une mauvaise chose. Je restai là, étudiant les frères et sœurs alors qu'ils parlaient silencieusement. Il était évident que, quoiqu'ils soient en train de discuter, c'était plutôt sérieux. Je les regardai alors que le corps d'Alex commença à se durcir et lentement, faisant battre mon cœur si follement que je pensai qu'il allait éclater librement, il se tourna vers moi et verrouilla son puissant regard violet avec le mien. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que de petites secousses cascadaient le long de mes jambes.

-Ils regardent toujours des livres sur Volterra ou une autre place du genre.

Je tournai mon regard vivement vers Mme. Fitch, autant reconnaissante qu'effrayée pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Volterra ? Le souvenir d'Edward me conduisant dans le bureau de Carlisle me traversa l'esprit. Je pouvais encore voir le portrait obsédant des puissants chefs vampires en Italie.

Et bien, voilà ma chère. Ils sont dus dans un mois.

Secouant la tête pour éclairer mes pensées, je souris poliment à Mme. Fitch et repris mes livres. « Merci. »

Au moment où je retournai à la table, Alex et Damian étaient partis et Vera rangeait ses affaires.

Ça te dérange si on se fait une soirée ? demanda-t-elle, le même sourire brillant sur son visage.

Non, dis-je en secouant la tête rapidement, faisant de mon mieux pour masquer le malaise que je ressentais toujours. Non, pas du tout.

-

-

Il faisait noir au moment où Vera me ramena à la maison, et je lui dis au revoir, promettant d'avoir un autre rendez-vous à la librairie très bientôt. Mentalement, je me dis que je trouverais tout ce que je pouvais à propos de Vera et de sa famille pendant ce temps.

Marchant sur le petit trottoir, je fis de mon mieux pour rester concentrée sur mes pas, mais j'ai constaté que j'étais trop absorbée par les événements d'aujourd'hui. La famille Rigas devenait lentement plus mystérieuse à chaque minute, si l'incident de la librairie n'était pas assez pour le prouver. Et puis la connexion se fit instantanément dans mon esprit, m'anesthésiant de son froid glacial. Haletant soudainement, je m'arrêtais à mi-chemin de la maison. _Volterra … Deux foncés, l'autre pâle …_

« _Les Volturi sont une famille, répondit-il d'une voix absente. Un clan très ancien et très puissant de notre espèce._ »

Le souvenir de nous deux regardant _Roméo et Juliette_ me hanta pendant des jours après qu'il m'ait quittée, mais je ne réussis pas à me concentrer sur cette partie en particulier. Était-il possible que la famille Rigas recherchait les Volturi ? Peut-être était-ce trop pour moi d'espérer, mais je sentais – plus qu'avant – que _E.C._ était Edward Cullen. Le nom lui-même m'a presque mise à genoux.

Bella ! Rentre voyons, que fais-tu ?

Instantanément, je levai le regard pour voir Renée debout sur le seuil de la porte, ses mains sur les hanches, me regardant, incertaine, comme si je pouvais tomber morte à tout moment.

Euh … désolée, maman. Je m'en viens.

Rapidement, et prudemment, je rentrai dans la maison, contournant Renée alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à propos du souper et continuai dans les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre.

Après avoir fermé ma porte, je laissai mon sac tomber au sol bruyamment. Et parce j'ai tendance à en demander un peu trop tout le temps, je trébuchai sur le sac et tombai vers mon bureau où je me suis éventuellement accrochée.

Soupirant, je m'assis et ouvris le portable que Renée et Phil m'avaient acheté comme cadeau de bienvenue. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais reconnaissante était qu'il fonctionnait mieux que le vieil ordinateur qui restait intouché dans ma chambre à Forks.

J'eus un mouvement de recul rien qu'à cette pensée.

Bientôt, je fus en ligne, vérifiant mes mails comme je le faisais toujours lorsque je rentrais de l'école … ou dans ce cas-ci, de la bibliothèque. Mon modèle ne changeait jamais. C'était la routine, tout comme le reste de ma vie.

Plusieurs courriers indésirables remplissaient ma boîte de réception et je fis rapidement le tour de la liste, les supprimant tous et fixant mon écran dans un état second. Rien ne semblait flotter dans mon esprit. Mon cerveau était maintenant en mode autopilote.

Et je le vis.

Un message de Jacob Black.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, comme à chaque fois lorsque j'entendais parler de quelqu'un de Forks. Alors, avec des yeux curieux et une main qui se secouait nerveusement, je cliquai sur le message et attendis en retenant mon souffle alors qu'il commençait à se télécharger.

_Hey Bells,_

_Comment c'est en Floride ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu fais quelque chose de constructif, comme botter les fesses de ta mère dans la cuisine avec tes talents culinaires fous._

_Non sérieusement, ne me dis pas que tu t'enfermes encore dans la maison. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment et je commençais à m'inquiéter. _

_Aussi, je pensais que tu devrais savoir que les Cullens sont revenus à Forks, enfin, presque tous. Les deux aînés sont encore à Dartmouth ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le reste d'entre eux est de retour. Mon père est en train d'en faire une crise, toujours en train de marmonner quelque chose à propos de réunions de la tribu et ainsi de suite. Je te le jure, je l'aime mais ce n'est qu'un vieux fou superstitieux. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais que tu devais être au courant. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, Bells._

_Tu me manques,_

_Jacob_

Pour une fois, mon cœur fit autre chose que se serrer. Il chuta – se brisant en minuscules morceaux. Je pouvais sentir chaque morceau, chaque minuscule once de douleur. Les larmes commencèrent à voiler mes yeux, brouillant ma vue de l'ordinateur. Sa brillante lumière vibrait à travers la brume humide et je l'autorisai à m'avaler toute entière.

Alors c'était vrai. Edward ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Il a seulement sentit nécessaire de retourner à Forks lorsqu'il fut certain que j'étais partie.

Je voulais être en colère. Je voulais frapper mon poing sur le bureau, ou prendre mon portable et le lancer à travers la pièce.

Seulement je n'en fis rien.

Bella, ma chérie, appela ma mère, frappant légèrement de l'autre côté de ma porte. Le souper sera prêt dans dix minutes.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais je n'aurais pas pu dire si j'étais vraiment en train de lui répondre. Il y avait un son familier dans l'air. Cela me rappelait ma voix mais je ne pouvais l'entendre clairement. Quoique j'aie dit, elle me laissa tranquille toute la soirée.

À ce moment, je fermai silencieusement mon ordinateur et me levai. Mes pieds se déplaçaient de leur propre gré, m'emmenant à des endroits que mon esprit n'arrivait pas à enregistrer. Je sentis le lit contre mes genoux en premier, puis la douce couette moulant mon corps alors que je me couchai. Je vis le mur blanc cassé alors que je pressai ma joue contre l'oreiller, son dépouillement m'aveuglant presque. Je laissai les larmes couler librement. Silencieusement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis le plus pathétique cri résonner dans la pièce que je rabattis mes mains sur mes oreilles, essayant de mon mieux de bloquer le bruit. C'était trop douloureux d'entendre ce son. Il fit tomber mon cœur de plus en plus bas dans ma poitrine.

Pourtant, le bruit devint de plus en plus fort et avec chaque nouvelle pointe, mon corps tremblait.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que le son n'était que mon propre cri déchirant. En ce moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'avoir Edward près de moi. Je voulais qu'il entende mes cris. Je voulais qu'il voie les larmes mouillant mes draps. Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'est ce que j'étais devenue. Brisée. Désespérée. Et seule.

-

-

*Le flashback au début du chapitre vient de Tentation, et est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Merci à tous-toutes pour vos reviews! Je vais y répondre tant que le nombre reste raisonnable… à date vous allez tous recevoir une réponse de ma part mais j'espère bien avoir plus de reviews pour ce chapitre, allez ça m'a pris du temps à tout traduire, j'ai bien besoin d'une petite récompense ... :) C'est la seule façon que je sache si vous aimez, même si l'histoire n'est pas de moi!

Je transmets les reviews à **bexi21**, elle est très contente de voir que vous appréciez son histoire!

En passant … le PDV d'Edward s'en vient !!!

À bientôt j'espère!

Gaabrielle xoxo


	3. Chapitre 3: Perdu

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas la mienne et est tout droit sortie de l'imagination de bexi21. Je n'en fais que la traduction. Sinon, tout appartient à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Remerciements** : RioTousse, Mrs Esmee Cullen

_Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que le son n'était que mon propre cri déchirant. En ce moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'avoir Edward près de moi. Je voulais qu'il entende mes cris. Je voulais qu'il voie les larmes mouillant mes draps. Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'est ce que j'étais devenue. Brisée. Désespérée. Et seule._

**Chapitre 3 : Perdu**

Charlie était assis dans le salon, télécommande à la main. Trois cannettes de bière vides jonchaient le bout de la petite table à côté du canapé. Le scintillement des lumières colorées de la télévision illuminaient l'expression solennelle de son visage. Les rides plissaient son front, lignes flétrissantes qui traçaient le portrait d'un homme vieux, las.

Je fronçai les sourcils, debout sous le couvert de grands pins. L'air était humide, une fine bruine se déposait sur mon visage, mouillant ma peau froide. Je ne pouvais comprendre le comportement de Charlie. Son esprit était vide, si étrangement calme que je ressentis un léger pincement de peur.

Et puis trois petits mots.

_Elle me manque._

Le vent ébouriffa brièvement mes cheveux alors que la scène changeait. Je regardais maintenant dans la fenêtre fermée de la chambre de mon amour, accroupi sur une branche qui se tenait juste en dehors de cette partie de la maison. Les lumières étaient éteintes; son lit était fait. Tout d'elle était parti. Les habits, les livres, les photographies … même son odeur n'était plus forte ici maintenant.

Les bouts glacés de mes doigts se pressèrent contre la vitre alors que mon cœur se serrait douloureusement. Comment puis-je avoir jamais attendu d'elle qu'elle reste et m'attende ? Je lui ai dit que je ne la voulais pas. Que je ne l'aimais pas. Et elle m'a cru. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, elle a cru les mensonges que je lui ai racontés trois mois plus tôt.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter le sentiment de solitude, entouré par ma famille tous heureux en couple. Cela faisait mal … de ne pas être avec elle. Physiquement. Chaque pas qui m'éloignait de Bella, chaque kilomètre qui nous séparait de Forks, chaque heure qui passait durant chaque jour sans elle initiait la plus atroce douleur de toutes dans ma poitrine.

Je devais la garder en sécurité. J'étais parti car je savais qu'elle pouvait être mieux sans moi. Qu'elle était _mieux_ que moi.

Peut-être que c'était l'état désillusionnel dans lequel je m'autorisai à tomber lorsque que nous étions partis, mais une part de moi-même espérait qu'elle serait toujours là lorsque je décidai finalement de revenir.

J'étais si follement stupide … pour tout.

_Edward, descends de là._

Fronçant les sourcils, je baissai lentement ma main de la vitre, les empreintes de mes doigts laissant la seule preuve de ma présence alors que je me laissai tomber au sol.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesçai légèrement en direction de la voix musicale et dépassai silencieusement ma plus jeune sœur.

Elle me suivit dans les bois entourant la maison des Swan, restant près de moi, surveillant mes moindres mouvements.

- Tu n'as pas à me suivre, Alice.

Elle resta silencieuse, imitant chacun de mes pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons loin dans le cœur de la forêt. Le silence était écrasant. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter plus longtemps.

- Alice ...

- Edward, commença-t-elle, son regard ambré brillant à travers la noirceur. Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser errer par ici seul ?

Le léger pli entre ses sourcils me dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Tu l'as vu ? Tu savais qu'elle ne serait pas là ?

Mes questions sortirent un peu durement, mais en toute honnêteté, je devais savoir.

Mais Alice tenait bon devant moi. Je pus voir le menu changement dans ses poings alors qu'ils se serraient à ses côtés.

- Tu ne me laissais pas voir son futur lorsque nous étions partis. J'ai été éloignée d'elle depuis si longtemps maintenant, que lorsque nous sommes finalement revenus, je ne pouvais voir son futur qu'en fragments flous. Je suis venue te suivre dès que j'ai su.

Je la regardai, les yeux vides de toute expression, avant que mon visage ne se décompose. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions simplement partir encore et Dieu seul savait que je ne pouvais plus quitter Forks maintenant. Pas s'il y avait quelque chance qu'elle revienne. Et Carlisle me crucifierait surement s'il avait encore à dire à l'hôpital qu'il s'en allait.

- Où est-elle allée ?, demandais-je doucement, ma voix à peine audible, si bien qu'un humain ne l'aurait jamais entendue.

Alice soupira et s'approcha de moi, touchant légèrement mon épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Elle est à Jacksonville avec Renée et Phil.

Alors elle suivit mon conseil et partit vivre avec sa mère après tout. J'acquiesçai solennellement, ressentant encore cette étrange douleur dans ma poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Je ne pouvais croiser son regard, pas après tout ce que j'avais fait traverser à ma famille. Cela semblait presque dérisoire qu'elle m'autorise même à poser ces questions. Je n'avais plus le droit de savoir maintenant. Il m'avait été enlevé le jour où j'avais brisé le cœur de mon amour.

Les minuscules doigts d'Alice se glissèrent sous mon menton, relevant ma tête jusqu'à ce que je me décide finalement à rencontrer son regard. Elle souri tristement, laissant tomber sa main sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir les caresses réconfortantes qu'elle faisait avec son pouce, mais cela n'a guère aidé à atténuer ma souffrance.

- Je pense qu'un jour elle le sera.

Sa voix était faible tandis qu'elle parlait, ses yeux maintenant le moindre soupçon de malaise.

- En ce moment, je ne peux pas voir beaucoup de son avenir, mais ce que je vois, ce sont des nuits agitées et une vie terne, routinière. Elle s'est en quelque sorte enfermée dans une petite bulle pour se sentir en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse t'oublier. Je n'ai que des morceaux, mais j'ai espoir qu'elle s'en sorte, Edward. Nous savons tous les deux que Bella est forte.

J'hochai la tête, laissant mon regard dériver vers le sol.

- Je crois que je vais simplement me balader seul ce soir. Je te verrai à la maison plus tard.

Mon esprit était dans un état second. Je remarquai à peine les arbres qui défilaient, ni le léger chatouillis des feuilles qui me frôlaient le visage. Alors que je voyageais dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait rien. Seulement moi et l'éclat de la lune.

Le léger bruit du clapotis de l'eau assailli mon esprit. J'étais maintenant plus près de notre maison, mais je ne ressentais toujours pas le désir d'y retourner et de rencontrer les visages tristes de ma famille. J'avais besoin de me libérer de la douleur que je ressentais. J'avais besoin d'oublier Bella Swan … seulement pour un moment.

C'est à ce moment que je sentis l'odeur d'un petit troupeau de cerfs qui se tenaient à quelques pieds de là. Le rythme accéléré de mes pas s'est vite transformé en grandes enjambées et puis dans la course silencieuse que seul un prédateur tel que moi pouvait atteindre. Oui. Voilà le monstre, qui venait finalement d'être libéré. Je restai caché, dissimulé sous les ombres, alors que je poursuivais le petit troupeau, les regardant manger dans un bonheur paisible. C'était grisant, ce sentiment d'être capable de libérer mes frustrations de cette façon. Comme je m'approchais plus près, tenant ma proie, le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines était presque visible à mon regard. Je sentis le venin abonder dans ma bouche. Je sentis la noirceur se déployer dans mes yeux, remplissant chaque ligne fauve des deux iris. Je savourai l'énergie qui crépitait dans mes veines, attisant ma faim et ma soif.

Lentement, je m'accroupis, mes lèvres se soulevant sur mes dents. Voilà ce que j'étais. Un horrible monstre qui devrait ressentir tout sauf l'amour.

Un grondement résonnant s'échappa de mes lèvres, surprenant le cerf. Leurs oreilles se dressèrent haut dans les airs, leurs cous s'allongèrent. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ce point et bien vite ils s'enfuirent, soulevant la poussière derrière eux.

Je bondis en avant, courant à leurs talons, me faufilant autour des arbres alors que je tentai de les piéger par le côté. Il aurait été trop facile d'en attraper un. J'avais besoin de ressentir la douleur et le désespoir. J'avais besoin que ce tourment dure juste un peu plus longtemps, si ce n'est que pour m'infliger cette torture pour ce que j'avais fait à Bella. Je secouai la tête, mon grondement se perdant dans la nuit alors que je sautai au dessus d'un tronc. Je n'allais pas penser à elle maintenant. Ce n'était pas bien. Ces pensées, je ne les méritais plus.

Un nouveau parfum.

Celui-ci me frappa comme si j'avais fracassé un mur de briques, m'amenant à m'arrêter alors que la saleté giclait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que peu d'odeurs qui auraient pu m'arracher à la chasse.

Celle d'un autre vampire en faisait partie.

Des images de foudre et de nuages orageux entrèrent dans mon esprit. Bientôt, tout ce que je vis devint houleux. Une balle de baseball. L'herbe verte. Pieds mus. Notre famille debout dans la clairière. Des casquettes. Des cheveux bruns. Bella.

Je restai là, mes yeux noirs fouillant la forêt frénétiquement. Je n'avais plus le besoin de chasser maintenant, mais bien de tuer. Cette flambée de rage bouillait dans mes veines, et une forte envie d'arracher la chair hors des os fit trembler mes mains involontairement.

Et je le vis. Un éclair rouge.

Immédiatement, je décollai à nouveau, coursant entre les arbres pour rattraper mon ennemie. Oui, _elle_ était mon ennemie.

- Pourquoi cours-tu, Victoria ?, hélai-je, à quelques pieds d'elle maintenant. Ne veux-tu pas confronter celui qui a fait tuer ta sangsue bien aimée ?

Un grondement féroce fit écho dans les airs. Je bondis facilement hors du chemin lorsqu'une branche d'arbre s'envola vers ma tête. Elle continua à courir.

Et je continuai à la poursuivre. La coincer n'étais pas aussi facile que ce que je pensais, mais rapidement je m'étais élancé devant elle, la plaquant au sol. Le son d'un boulet de canon mis à feu fit écho dans les bois lorsque nos corps s'échouèrent dans la boue. Elle me repoussa hors d'elle facilement, adoptant une position d'attaque.

Je copiai sa position alors que nous émettions tous deux des sifflements méprisants.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?, grondai-je

Elle ricana, ses yeux noircissant encore plus.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à ta famille ?

Un sourire sournois s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa lentement, en relaxant son corps minutieusement.

- C'est si dommage que ton humaine ne soit pas là. J'aurais _adoré_ la revoir.

Je m'avançai, prêt à enrouler ma main au tour de sa gorge alors que je sifflai dangereusement.

Elle ne fit que glousser. _Imagine ce que les Volturi feraient si tu me blessais._

Cela me fit arrêter tout mouvement. La confusion m'envahit et je fronçai les sourcils. Elle saisit cette occasion à son avantage et s'enfuit, mais pas avant de m'avoir fait un clin d'œil tout en partant.

Je ne la suivis pas. Je courus plutôt à notre maison, une peur étrange m'envahissant. Ce sentiment se calma légèrement lorsque Carlisle entra dans ma vue, debout sur le porche, attendant.

- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il?, questionnai-je, arrêtant facilement ma course devant lui. Je viens tout juste de voir Victoria dans les bois.

- Oui …, soupira-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai une petite enveloppe dans ses mains.

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle travaille pour les Volturi. Elle nous a apporté cette lettre.

Ses paroles m'ont presque reversé. Et soudainement, un lien s'était formé entre cette nouvelle et ce dont Victoria m'avait informé.

- Pourquoi la feraient-ils travailler pour eux? Même en tant qu'un messager? Elle n'a pas de pouvoir spécial et par conséquent aucune utilité pour Aro.

Carlisle regarda vers la rivière pensivement, pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est une question à laquelle j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse moi-même.

Il me dit ses pensées tout haut comme s'il cherchait à rendre son idée plus claire.

Une image d'écriture soignée s'introduit dans mon esprit – mots aléatoires de la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il se tourna alors vers moi, ses yeux sérieux.

- Il semble que nous soyons demandés à Volterra.

Je suis tellement désoléééééééééééée ! Ce chapitre m'a pris une éternité à traduire. Finalement, la traduction, ce n'est pas aussi facile que ce que je croyais. Mais je vous promets que je fais du mieux que je peux ! En plus, avec l'aide de ma co-traductrice, ça devrait aller un peu plus vite à partir de maintenant.

Laissez une review après votre lecture s'il vous plaît ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez simplement lu l'histoire, même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Ça me motive aussi à continuer !

À bientôt j'espère!

Gaabrielle


End file.
